Marui's Birthday fanfic
by WintersTears
Summary: Dedicated to all Marui and Rikkai fan. Has everyone forgotten Marui's birthday?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNTA!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince Of Tennis!!**

**WARNING: Rated T for potty mouthing**

It's Marui's birthday and has Niou forgotten?

_Italics_ a character's thought

"……." dialogue

It was a sunny spring day in April. The cheery blossoms were blooming and raining off trees. Today was a great day. If only if a certain silver haired boy hadn't forgotten why today was so important…

"Niou Masaharu get your fucking ass in here right now!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Marui

"Oi fatty what's so important that you have to drag me away from my movie?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me and stop calling me fatty!!!"

"All right already!! Geez!! What's so important anyways?"

"Have you forgotten what today is?"

"Today is April 20 and what's your point?"

"My point is you should fucking know!!!"

"Is it international Celebrate Cake Day?"

"NO!! You fucking moron you're my boyfriend yet you DON'T even know what today is?"

"No and why should I care fatty?"

"I can't believe you would forget why today's so important!!" said Marui running out of the house crying.

Niou Masaharu continued to watch his movie and completely ignoring what he and Marui were arguing about earlier. It wasn't till the end of the movie that he realized something VERY important today. He had a quick look at calendar behind him.

"SHIMATTA!! I can't believe I forgot that today's the round ball of fat's birthday!! SHIT!!! I'm so fucking screwed!!!"

-Niou quickly dials his doubles partner-

"Moshi Moshi. This is Yagyuu residence. How may I help you and who is this?" asked the voice on the other end

"This is Niou Masaharu and I need to speak with Hiroshi. Its important." said Niou

"Just one moment please. Hiroshi dear Masaharu's on the phone." said Yagyuu's mom

"I'll be down in a moment mother."

"Masaharu is something wrong?" asked Yagyuu

"It's the fatty's birthday and I've completely forgotten. Now he's run off somewhere and I don't know where to start looking for him."

"Try to calm down and bake him his favorite cake. As for looking for him try the tennis park where there are a lot of cheery blossom trees. He's bound to be there since that's where you first asked him out."

"Thanks Hiroshi."

"No problem Masaharu. I'll get Jackal, Kirihara, Yanagi and Yukimura to search for him since they're all at my house at the moment."

-end of conversation-

"Was that Niou Senpai?" asked Akaya

"Apparently he's forgotten Bunta Kun's birthday."

"That's not good. Bunta hates it when people forgets his birthday." said Yukimura

"Lucky me!!"

"How so Kirihara?" asked Jackal

"You see Jackal Senpai I made Marui Senpai his favorite chocolate brownie last night. He always liked my brownies and there's still time. We can all make something special for his birthday."

"A smart idea Akaya." said Yukimura

"Well let's get to work then. If we don't get started now there's a 77% chance that we won't get everything done on time. This is what we're going t…" –Yanagi gets cut off by the door bell ringing-

-Yagyuu's mom gets the door-

"Ahh Sanada Kun it's nice seeing you again."

"Ahh Yagyuu San it's nice to see you too. Is Hiroshi at home?"

"Go straight upstairs. He's inside his room with your other classmates."

"Arigatou and please take these rice cakes as a thank you present form my mother. She also said you were a great help."

"Gen chan I'm glad you could make it."

"I wasn't sure if I bought enough balloons and silly strings."

-Sanada gives Yukimura two bags full of party gear-

"It should be plenty."

"Ahem!!" said Yanagi butting in

"I was going to announce my plan till Genichirou came. Now can I please announce it before we're completely out of time?"

"We're all listening." said the Rikkai regulars

"Since Akaya made brownies this will save us time on food preparations. First of all who has a spare key to Bunta's house other than Masaharu?"

"I have his house keys." replied Jackal

"This will make things easier. Akaya and Yagyuu you'll be in charge of the cakes. Genichirou and Jackal can do the decoration. As for Seiichi you need to stall them from going home so early. Jackal can you also make those Brazilian Chicken Wings we had for New Years Eve?"

"Not a problem Yanagi. I had them marinated last night. I'll go home now and start cooking them. I'll help out with the decorations later."

"All right everyone we're wasting time!!! Let's get a move on and Tarundarou!!"

Everyone went off to do their assigned Jobs. Yukimura went straight to the tennis park to stall for time. It didn't take long for the group to complete their activities since Jackal left a good three hours before everyone else and handed the keys to Marui's house over to Yagyuu. For now let's see what Niou and Marui are up to. By the way Yukimura is spying in the bushes.

"There you are fatty. I've looked everywhere for you."

"Shut up pervert and stop calling me fatty."

Niou found Marui at the tennis park crying his heart out. His eyes were red from all the crying. Niou couldn't help but feel sorry for him and pulled the redhead into his arms. Marui couldn't help but cry in his boyfriend's arms. At that point Yukimura made a mental note to himself _"If you make any of my regulars cry I swear I'm going to make sure you get knocked into next week Niou Masaharu."_

Yukimura loved all his regulars dearly and has a rather special bond with Akaya and Bunta since they were the two to always bring him surprises while he was in hospital last year.

"How could you Haru? How could you forget my birthday?"

"Bunta I'm sorry." –Niou pulls Marui in for a long but passionate kiss-

"Bunta do me a favor."

"I'll try."

"Stop crying and come with me I have a surprise for you at your house."

-Yukimura jumps out of the bushes-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yukimura!!" screamed Marui and Niou in unison.

"You two come with me. I got something for you at my house."

The group all headed off to Yukimura's house. When they all got there. Yukimura handed Marui and Niou satin blue box with red ribbon.

"Yukimura…. you didn't have to get this for us." said Marui in shock.

"I know Bunta but today's your birthday and you 1 year anniversary with Masaharu."

"Thank you." said Niou and Marui in unison.

"Glad you like my special present. You have no idea how difficult it was to get these. Luckily my cousin works at a jewelry store. Now enough of that I think its time we should head to your house Bunta."

"Amen to that. I'm starving since I haven't eaten anything all day."

And so the trio made their way to Bunta's house. Before he could even enter his own house. Niou had him blindfolded and guided him into his own house.

"Happy Birthday Marui Bunta!!" yelled the Rikkai Regulars.

Marui couldn't help but bursts into tears of joy.

"But I thought you had all forgotten my birthday today."

"Marui Senpai we would never forget your birthday and besides if we did Sanada fuku-buchou and Yukimura buchou would scream at us."

"Now come on everyone at let's party!!" said Niou popping party poppers and spraying silly strings over Marui.

**Happy Birthday Marui Bunta!!**


End file.
